Taking A Chance
by GlitterBadger
Summary: Adam Lambert/Kris Allen. Kris decides to take a chance on expressing his feelings for Adam.


III

Taking a Chance

By: Monica (Glitterbadger)

Kris was lying in his old room that he used to share with Adam, his mind full of millions of thoughts. The competition was almost over, and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad. He and the other contestants had become friends, especially Adam Lambert. Yes, he and Adam shared a special bond that really no one else seemed to understand. They even shared a room together for most of the competition, and that's when Kris's feelings changed dramatically. He fell in love with Adam, and it scared him to death, because he was so certain that he loved Katy, and that's how his life was supposed to be. But his life was turned upside down when he realized he had feelings for Adam. He appreciated him, adored him, and looked up to him. He adored Adam for the confidence he carried with him on and off stage. Kris admired Adam because he knew who he was as a person and as an artist and he didn't hide anything. On stage Adam always seemed to amaze Kris; he loved watching him perform. And the outfits he performed in, Kris was always amazed at how Adam could still move in pants that fit him like a second skin, clinging to accentuate all the right places, making Kris's pants a bit uncomfortable.

Kris never told Adam of his feelings, but he was always touching him more and trying to hint around at, but he didn't think he was doing a very good job. Either that or Adam was completely oblivious to the small signs. There was only one week left in the competition. One week until he had to say goodbye to Adam, and he just wasn't ready to do that. He couldn't say goodbye without letting Adam know how he felt about him, so Kris slipped the metal band from his finger and climbed out of bed. It was time he started taking more chances in his life, and he was going to go find Adam. His heart was pounding nervously as he walked down the stairs; it was so weird that he and Adam had the entire mansion to themselves.

Kris found Adam in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water and talking on his cell. He felt like his heart was going to explode right out of his chest as his whole body trembled with nerves. Part of him wanted to run back up to the room and forget everything, but then he didn't want to spend the rest of his life, wondering what could have happened.

"Hey Adam", he squeaked.

"What's going on Kris? I thought you were sleeping so I was just texting my mom." Adam laughed.

"Couldn't sleep." He mumbled in a shaky voice.

"Nervous about the finale?" Adam asked, flashing him one of his smiles, which made Kris want to melt.

"Not so much…"He muttered walking closer to Adam.

"Are you okay man, you look a little shaky?" Adam asked.

"Fine, just nervous." He replied as he was only inches away from Adam.

Adam looked perplexed, but his eyes were full of curiosity.

"I'm just nervous because there is something I have to do before this whole thing comes to an end." Kris explained; his voice still trembling as he placed each of his hands on Adam's chest.

"What's that?" Adam asked in a quieter voice, his eyes locked on Kris'.

This was it. He was already in too deep; there was no turning back. Kris leaned up and pressed his lips against Adam's. They were soft and smooth against his. Adam let out a quiet moan, and that's when Kris slipped his tongue inside of Adam's mouth. He tasted so sweet, like nothing he had ever tasted. Their tongues rubbed together in an innocent manner. Adam takes his hands and wraps them around Kris's head, making the kiss more intense and forceful. Their tongues were fighting each other, slamming into the other's mouth with such hunger and craving. Slowly Adam pulled out of the kiss, his lips glistening with saliva as he stared at Kris.

"What brought that on?"

"I wanted that for so long, Adam; I just never knew how to tell you." Kris panted.

"I have been waiting on you to say something for such a long time. I was beginning to think there wasn't any hope." Adam said, leaning down and pulling Kris in for another intense kiss. Kris had his hands wrapped around Adam's neck and continued kissing him as his body burned with desire. A breathy moan escaped Adam's mouth as he rolled his hips against Kris's, making him whimper. Rolling his own erection against Adam, making him moan was sending Kris into a frenzied state of pleasure. He had never wanted anything as bad as he wanted Adam, and he wasn't about to quit now.

His hands tugged at Adam's black jacket as Adam was fumbling with Kris's button up shirt.

"You're so sexy." Kris muttered, licking the nape of his neck.

"I never seen this side of you, Kris, and I must admit it turns me on."

"You turn me on." Kris admitted. "Everything about you turns me on."

With both of their shirts lying discarded in the kitchen floor, their hands were busy rubbing and sliding against the other's bare chest.

"Oh God Kris", Adam moaned as Kris began licking at one of his nipples.

Hearing his name come from Adam's lips made Kris more eager to please Adam. The sounds he made were enticing and drove him wild; he wanted to see what other kind of noises Adam was capable of making. His hands carefully fumbled with Adam's belt. The taller man looked down at Kris, and licked his lips in a very suggestive manner that made Kris's breath catch in his throat. With his shaky hands, Kris clumsily undid Adam's pants and pushed them down to his ankles. He was a bit surprised to find out that Adam wasn't wearing any underwear.

"So that's your secret." Kris smirked. "You never wear underwear."

"How the hell else do you expect me to fit in those tight ass pants?" Adam mused.

"Good point", Kris chuckled as he went back to kissing Adam's stomach.

"Kris", Adam breathed as he felt the other man's hot breath against his erection.

This was something Kris had never done before, and he was quite nervous because he wanted to make this good for Adam. He wanted Adam to enjoy this as much as he did. Dropping to his knees, Kris looked up at Adam and licked his lips and Adam couldn't help the desperate groan that came from his mouth. He wrapped his hand around Adam's thick shaft, stroking it slowly.

"Oh God", he breathed.

Kris parted his lips, rolling his tongue around the head of Adam's leaking cock, tasting his pre-come. It wasn't as bad as he had expected; his tongue swirled across his slick member as he took the head in his mouth. Moaning, loudly, Adam's hands tangled themselves in Kris's hair, as his hips jutted forward. Kris slowly took in more of Adam's member, sucking on it with such eagerness to please Adam. His entire cock was enveloped by Kris's wet mouth, and Adam could feel his head touching the back of Kris's throat as he continued sucking on it with such an erotic hunger.

"Fuck!" Adam cursed; his hands still tangled in Kris's short hair holding him self steady.

Kris moved faster, his lips sliding up and down his member, sucking eagerly. He could feel his own jeans straining against his rock hard cock; he needed release, because he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Slowly he pulled away from Adam's cock, and stood up.

"What?" Adam mumbled incoherently, surprised at the sudden loss of Kris's mouth.

"I want to fuck you!" Kris panted heavily as his fingers undid his jeans.

"What?" Adam said a bit surprised.

"I want you to bend over the table so I can fuck you, Adam. I have wanted this for so long, and I am not going to give up now. You were always telling me I needed to take more chances with my song choices and crap. Well, now I am taking the biggest chance of my life." Kris explained.

Adam responded by crashing his lips against Kris's; their tongues fighting violently together. Parting the kiss, Adam did as he was told and bent over the table.

This was it, and he wasn't going to change it for his life. Kris wanted this so bad, and the opportunity was right there. He was going to seize it. Anxiously Kris positioned himself directly behind Adam and just stared. He couldn't get over how hot Adam looked all bent over, his ass spread, practically begging for Kris's cock. He couldn't help but moan.

"Are you done staring? I would like you to fuck me!" Adam begged.

"Impatient aren't we?" Kris asked, running his hands up Adam's back and then back down to his ass, giving it a hard squeeze.

Taking one of his fingers in his mouth, Kris sucked on it, until it was covered and anxiously placed it against Adam's entrance. Carefully he slipped his finger inside, and moaned at the tightness. He really needed to hurry if he wanted to fuck Adam, because his cock was already covered with a thin sheet of pre-cum. Easily Kris pulled his finger back out and slid it back in, causing Adam to gasp loudly.

"Add another", he moaned.

Both of his fingers slid into Adam's entrance, causing Kris to groan as he felt Adam roll his hips back towards him. He kept moving his fingers in and out of the other man, until Adam was practically fucking his digits.

"Adam", Kris panted. "Need to fuck you now."

He withdrew his fingers, and placed his cock at his entrance. With his hands steady on his hips, Kris gently pushed forward, as the tip of his cock stretched Adam's skin and slipped inside. He remained still for a few seconds and then continued pushing forward against the muscles inside.

"Oh my God", gasped Kris as his cock was suddenly enveloped in the tightness of Adam's hole. "Feels so damn good."

Gently Kris slid his cock half way out and then slid it back in. The friction caused shocks of raw pleasure to course through his body. He did it again, only this time he was a bit more forceful.

"Fuck Kris!" Adam cried out, as he felt the pleasure wash over his body.

"Adam", Kris moaned as his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking it as his cock slipped in and out of Adam's hole vigorously. Repeatedly Kris hit Adam's pleasure point, making him writhe and cry out loudly.

"Hell Kris…mmmff" He whimpered as his hips bucked forcefully against Kris.

Tossing his head back, growling with pleasure, Kris let the burning desire he carried around for Adam take over his body. He began pounding his cock violently inside of Adam, intent on hitting his pleasure point, making him cry out, as his hand jerked forcefully on Adam's slick cock.

"Adam", cried Kris as he slammed harder into him.

He could feel his orgasm rushing over his body as he fucked and jerked Adam relentlessly. Adam's hips were bucking wildly into Kris as their mingled sounds of pleasure filled the air. Sweat covered their bodies as they slapped together in heated ecstasy, each not able to hold on to reality any longer, both of the men losing themselves in a state of raw pleasure which had consumed them mind and body. Kris was the first one to go. He couldn't hang on any longer.

"Adam", he cried loudly, as he felt himself erupting inside of the other man.

A few seconds later, Adam came hard, his body trembling with pleasure as his come covered Kris's hands.

"Fuck Kris." He panted heavily.

"Shit Adam." He replied in a husky voice.

Gently Kris, pulled his flaccid cock out of Adam, and both men collapsed into the kitchen chair, with their ragged breathing and sweat drenched bodies.

"How'd I do for my first time?" Kris blushed.

"That didn't feel like a first timer to me." Adam snickered, kissing his lips softly. "You're fucking amazing."

"I'm glad I decided to take more chances." Kris smiled, kissing Adam back.

"I have been waiting for this for such a long time, and I couldn't be happier." Adam confessed.

The two men grabbed their clothes and walked hand in hand up the stairs and back to their old room.


End file.
